Naruto: Inheritors of the Will of Fire
by ChaseHeicho11
Summary: The Will of Fire, the will to carry on and the belief that the next Generation of Konoha holds the hopes and dreams of the previous. Naruto has finally brought Sasuke back to Konoha, and fulfilled his promise. Now it is twenty-seven years later, the Leaf has been rebuilt and the ninja world has found peace, or has it. Follow the next generation as they face threats new and old.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue: New Beginnings**

Rain was gently falling around the shattered landscape of the Valley of the End, just miles outside the Village Hidden in the Leaves, almost like the sky was trying to wash away the events transpiring. Standing on the water in front of one another were two young men staring each other down exhausted and bloodied. Black eyes, with what looked like a red six-pointed star in front of a blood red pinwheel bored into blood red eyes with vertical slits and horizontal pupils, both with a look of sadness and hesitation. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, former teammates and friends , now unsure of where they stand after clashing in their most recent conflict. While unbeknownst to them a figure wearing a mysterious mask was watching the entire event unfold.

"Why do you keep coming after me loser, can't you see that this is my path, the path of an avenger. So I was wrong, it wasn't Itachi I needed to avenge against, it was Konoha. Their council killed my clan, now I need to get my revenge." The look of sadness left the Uchihas' eyes replaced by one of intensity and resolve, his grip on the hilt of his sword tightening, as his stance became more ready to attack. All the while Naruto just continued to stare at his friend, narrowing his eyes, as the fox influenced sage mode began to grow stronger allowing more of the Kyuubis' chakra to become mixed with the nature chakra. Moving forward at a slow walk the blonde shinobi was now standing directly in front of the Uchiha, leeting his hand come to rest on his friends shoulder, his gaze never leaving the Mangekyo stare of Sasuke.

"I get it, you're angry and hurt, and I would be too. You want to to destroy all those behind that decision, but what you don't understand is that you have. All the members of the Village Council back then were gone before we were even proper shinobi, Jiji-sama is dead because of Orochimaru, and you killed Danzo. Sasuke can't you see, you're just being used now, Madara want's to use you to destroy Konoha. Please come back, help use rebuild the village, and you can rebuild your clan too, the right way." Sasuke allowed the information to sink in, and Naruto was right, his path was cat an end, it was time to come home, if they would take him back at least. The young Uchihas musings wouldn't last long though, standing before the two young ninja was the form of the ancient one himself, Madara Uchiha.

"You truly are the Fourth's brat, always talking about the right way and bringing out the best in everyone. You fail to see some are meant to be tools, like my brother, like Itachi, and like Sasuke. Once I'm done I'll be the last Uchiha, and even greater than the Sage of Six Paths, I'll be unstoppable. The Ten-tailed beast will be within me and I'll control the world" The two young men looked towards the living founding father of Konoha, both with hate and disgust. Sasuke took Narutos' hand from his shoulder looking at his friend with a smirk, not the one of hate he'd worn the past three years, but the one from the days of Team 7.

"Alright loser, how about this, we take this guy out. He was starting to get on my nerves anyway, and the Sharingan shouldn't die out especially if he thinks he should be the last to have it." Naruto was speechless, all he could do was nod to Sasuke as the Uchiha continued on. "Then there is no time to waste, Madara Uchiha is going down."

Walking through the forest the two young shinobi were beaten and bloodied, doing all they could not to collapse from exhaustion. Making their way back the shattered remains of Konoha, holding each other up for support, both wincing but still with small smiles on their faces even after such a battle. Neither said anything, but they didn't need to. Naruto and Sasuke had fallen into comfortable silence thinking about what would come of their return, Naruto about how this would affect his relationship with Sakura and Sasuke about how the Village would react to his react to his return. Their thoughts weren't to last long as they left the tree line behind them, Naruto seeing for the second time how Konoha had fallen to Pain, but it was the first time the Uchiha had beheld what had became of his former home and he couldn't help but feel sadness rise, his family home was gone…just like everyone elses'. While they just observed, the villagers began to applaud the two young shinobi, while one pink haired kunoichi was in a dead sprint at the two. Naruto just allowed himself a sad smile and a few words to Sasuke.

"Well here she comes, it's all for you Sasuke." The Sharingan wielder wasn't so certain, her face and body language said otherwise.

"Don't be so sure loser." No sooner had the words left Sasukes' lips, Sakura had tackled her blonde team mate to the ground sobbing tears of relief. Sasuke managed to sturdy himself without his friend at his side, but he felt hands grab him none the less, and behind him was Kakashi. It was always hard for Sasuke to tell, but by the way his former senseis' eye was squinted he was smiling at seeing his former student, and he was happy to see him again as well. While Naruto was stunned at what he was seeing, the was no way this could be real he thought, but it was, so real that Sakura looked him dead in the eyes and laying a kiss on his lips.

"I told you that you didn't have to go searching for him, but I'm glad you did Naruto. I'm glad Team 7 can be back together, but I've thought a lot about what you said the last time we talked, don't ever say that I lied to myself, I love you Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke watched as his team mates, a smile coming to his face at the words, came together once more in a passionate kiss, but his smiles wouldn't last too long as Tsunade, awoken from her coma, came towards Sasuke.

"You've caused us a lot of trouble Uchiha, I should actually give you such a harsh sentence you never see the light of day again" Sasuke winced at the tone of the Hokage, but kept strong as Kakashi patted his shoulder reassuringly. "However, the gaki really worked hard to bring you back, and I can see a difference in you now, you seem lighter. So one year on probation and confinement to the Village or lack thereof seems appropriate." With a smile the Uchiha nodded his agreement, and was pulled into the embrace of the Hokage he'd hardly known. "It's good to have you home for those two," Tsunade whispered nodding to Naruto and Sakura, the latter who was leading Naruto to the medical encampment. "Now you need to get there too Sasuke, I'll have Ino take you." With that Sasuke felt more dainty delicate hands take hold of him, and he turned and looked into the pale blue eyes of Ino Yamanaka, she was much prettier than he remembered her being. However she didn't look as delighted.

"Come on Uchiha let's get you checked out I guess." The harshness of the girls tone affected him in a way he never imagined, drawing a wince from him. Noticing this Ino decided to take the venom down a little, after all he came home at least. "It's good to have you back Sasuke-kun." He wasn't sure but Sasuke thought he might be blushing, it had been such a long time since he'd shown that amount of emotion. It didn't matter though, new beginnings were on the horizon for him, and the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**AN: I know it was probably awful, but the idea popped into my head and I had to do it. I know it's a next generation fic but I had to lay out the ground work this way, and if you liked it but were missing the battle with Madara, don't worry all the details will be explained of that fight later, and it will be epic. However I plan to have an even more epic fight than it for later on. Reviews are much appreciated, thank you.**

**Update: Yeah it's back on a new profile. It's been a long time since I've written fanfiction, but getting back into anime has made me want to take up my old stories on a new profile again, so enjoy.**


	2. O Brave New World

**Chapter 1: O Brave New World**

**27 Years Later**

It was a bright and sunny day in Konohagakure, birds were chirping and children were playing without a care. Sitting behind his desk looking over the peaceful and serene vision was Naruto Namikaze, taking his fathers' name after the battle with Madara, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. The blonde shinobi was proud of the peace he and Sasuke had helped to achieve by defeating the ancient Uchiha. Sure there were still conflicts but as long as there were conflicting ideologies there would be, but Naruto believed there was a way to resolve any problem by negotiation first. The Hokage was also proud of the family he'd built with Sakura, their second child Kushina was graduating from the academy today along with Sasuke and Inos' twins Ryo and Hana. He was also very proud of the friendship he'd rebuilt with Sasuke over the years, raising their families together were some of Narutos favorite memories, and of course Tsunade, Kakashi and Anko, the rest of the Konoha 12 and the Sand Siblings were along for the ride as well. Allowing himself to kick back and relax Konohas' second _'Yellow Flash'_ just thought about the hour he could get out of this office and watch his daughter graduate, as a nostalgic look came over his face having watched one of his children already graduate the academy and continue to excel at an incredible rate. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and the smell of cherry blossoms fill his nostrils.

"Oh, I have the medical reports you requested Hokage-sama, you know I think I deserve a reward, being the head medical-nin I have a lot to do. You could have put me days behind on my work with this request." The sultry teasing tone of Sakura Namikaze retch her husband's ears, as she continued to hold her husband closer, looking into his sapphire eyes with her emerald ones, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. To the unknowing person it would look like the Fourth had returned from the dead and was kissing Tsunade with a pink dye job, but to the figure sitting in the window it was just a sickening display from his friends.

"Alright loser, if you and your wife don't settle down you'll be late to the academy graduation. I don't think that would be very wise because Kushina would yell you two to death." Breaking their embrace disheveled and red-faced, the two looked at the smirking face of Sasuke and Ino Uchiha, Sasuke now in charge of the revived Konoha Police Force and Ino in charge of the ANBU Interrogations Division. "Change out of those robes they still make you look like even more of loser." Scowling at his best friend Naruto removed the Hokage robes revealing a black long-sleeved shirt under the traditional flak jacket, white pants, and black shinobi sandals.

"You're one to talk Sasuke, at least I'm not wearing a skirt." Throwing on a dark black short-sleeved coat with orange flame around the hems of the sleeves and the bottom, Naruto smirked at the dropped jaw of the head of the Uchiha clan.

"It's not a skirt Naruto, it's the symbolic apron of the Captain of the police force, all of the past captains wore it and I will as well loser, those robes aren't even necessary, Tsunade never wore them, maybe because unlike you she wasn't ridiculous." Friends or not the two powerful shinobi were now forehead to forehead, electricity seeming to shoot from their eyes at one another, before being pulled apart by the rosette beauty in the room.

"Now boys don't make me summon Katsuyu, she wouldn't like to spit acid on my husband or my good friend now would she." Sakura just smiled as the two men crossed their arms and looked away from one another with a scowl. She couldn't help but to think this was the way the first Sannin should have been, the Toad with the Slug and the Snake there to be their friend and complete the trio.

"Yea you two, let's get a move on so our kids won't have to wait for their moms and dads, you know how Fugaku and Kushina are, so impatient." The blonde kunoichi joke to the 'New Sannin' as they were known in the shinobi world, it was hard for Ino to believe she was married to one of and friends with the other two strongest shinobi Konoha had ever produced, as they made their way through the streets of the village towards the academy she couldn't help but notice how similar they were to their former senseis', Sakura wore an outfit exactly like Tsunades' only hers was black and red, she even had the pigtails and concentrated chakra seal on her forehead, while Narutos' hair got even bushier and spikier just like the Fourths' and Jiriyas' had been, while Sasuke was cool and collected like Orochimaru, but luckily for her he was a lot better husband material and better person. Coming to the front doors of the academy the four powerful ninja entered the building modeled after the one they were once taught in. Silently sliding into the grand auditorium, they were met with Kakashi and Anko Hatake, both smiling at the younger shinobi.

"What do you know Anko-chan for once I wasn't the one that's late, it seems my students covered it this time. It's good to see you four could make it, the other parents were here an hour ago." A typical eye smile on the face of the white-haired jonin, while his companion placed her typical wide toothy grin on her face as she looked over her husbands' former students, a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Now Kakashi-kun, you know it's only their first offence you however have some years against you. Now Ino, I hope I can get Hana on my squad, maybe I can teach her a little earlier than Satomi." A nervous smile came over Ino as Sasuke let out a small chuckle at his wifes' apprehension.

"I appreciate that Anko-senpai, but I'd like just one daughter that loves flowers just a little more than kunai." The group shared a small and quiet laugh until Iruka finished his speech and got to the announcement of genin teams. Only enough for three teams graduated adding on to the eleven still in action for Konoha. The first three passed without much anticipation, obviously Shikamaru and Temaris' son graduated, Kiba and Hinatas' daughter, Lee and his wifes' son, Neji and TenTens' son, two others that the four didn't know well, and finally the moment came.

"Now I, Iruka Umino, am happy to announce out final genin squad, Team 14 will consist of Kushina Namikaze, Ryo Uchiha, and Hana Uchiha. Congratulations you three officially graduate, and your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Standing up for the graduating class Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Kakashi, and Anko went to wait for the new genin outside. After a few short minuets young girl with long blonde hair with pink highlights, bright blue eyes, and a big grin rushed up to Naruto and Sakura, throwing her arms around her proud parents.

"Mom, Dad, I did it. I was the best at the clone test, my shadow clones were too much for the others to keep up with." Showing her toothy grin once again, the new genin ran up to Kakashi and Anko. "I'm so happy you're my sensei Uncle Kakashi, and Aunt Anko can teach me too right?"

Ruffling the girls' hair, the copy ninja gave his trademark eye smile to the new shinobi. Looking to his side he could see his wife giving her snake like grin to Kushina as the two other members of Team 14 came into sight.

"Yea Kushina may have won the clone test I was the best with genjutsu obviously." The voice of the second female of the squad announced, as Hana ran to hug her parents as well, her long black tipped blonde hair flowing behind her as her pale blue eyes sparkled with joy, then running up to her godparents, Naruto and Sakura. "I can't wait for missions Uncle Naruto, me, Kushina, and Ryo are gonna be the best squad in our year. Aunt Sakura you and Mom and Aunt Anko need to teach me and Kushina some tricks to be great kunoich." This launched the five female shinobi into a conversation about battle tactics.

"Whatever sis, Dad will be happy to know that my Fireball Jutsu got me top marks in ninjutsu." Ryo smirked, his black eyes shining with pride as Sasuke and Naruto both ruffled the boys hair pitch black hair in the same style as Sasukes', while Kushina gave a short jab to the boys shoulder a smirk of her own on her face, causing Ryo to blush.

The celebrations were cut short as a strong wind blew through the street, turning the group were met by two figures wearing conical straw hats and black cloaks with red clouds. The taller of the two wore his cloak open revealing a high collared grey shirt zipped down to mid chest, black high waisted hakama pants and purple rope belt, and tall shinobi combat boots, while the shorter one also wore their cloak open but wore a deeply open white top with a mesh shirt underneath, the sides of the white top cover her rather ample female assets. Reaching the gathering, Naruto stared the two down, his aura of authority kicking in.

"What are you two doing here, and where are the others?" The Hokage-authoritative tone in his voice as the female of the duo removed her hat, revealing a short spiky ponytail, snake-like grin, bangs that framed a beautiful and feminine face, a leaf headband around her neck, and obsidian eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Sorry Uncle Naruto, we had to stop for the best sake in the Land of Fire." Untying her hair, Satomi leaned her arm on the shoulder of her companion, giving him a larger toothier grin. "I mean we need to get drunk out there in the rest of the world, some of it's even more boring than Iruka-senseis speeches or Uncle Kakashis' books.

"Not funny Satomi; A, Gaara, and I deployed Akatsuki on a S-rank mission and when the two top ranking members of the team are in their village instead that doesn't look good on our part." Satomi just frowned as the taller of the duo removed his hat, revealing wild golden blonde hair, a fox like grin, and bright emerald green eyes.

"Don't worry Dad, the mission is done, I gave the team a break. Aemi went back with her cousins to Suna, so four of ten are accounted for, Ikari thinks his Byakugan and Inuzuka senses mean irresistible so he followed some of our female members to Kiri, so there are three more members, Raido went back to Kumo, and me and Satomi decided to come home home, after all we couldn't miss Kusi-nee-chan, Hana-nee-chan, and Ryo-nii-kuns' graduation. Naruto just smiled at the boy as Sakura ran to hug him as Sasuke and Ino did for their daughter, happy that his son, the Akatsuki captain was back home.

"Good to have you home Ichigo."

"It's good to be home Dad." With an embrace the two lead the way back to the Namikaze compound. The newly graduated genin bombarding the two Akatsuki members about their S-rank missions and any new jutsu they'd teach them now that they'd graduated, but all the two shinobi wanted to do was get some rest and unwind. However unbeknownst to all a mysterious figure watched from the outskirts of Konoha, already working on a plan for the teenaged Akatsuki members to help him bring down Konoha.

**AN: Not my best work either, but it's a start. Also finally we're introduced to the two main characters after a prologue and most of a first chapter, but Ichigo Namikaze and Satomi Uchiha are the hero and heroine of this story, the leaders of an Akatsuki that is in service to the great shinobi nations taking on high S-rank missions. Of cource the genin are twelve, a typical graduation age, while at seventeen Ichigo and Satomi are higher ranked than jonin, yea I know prodigies are played out, but hey they're fun to write. **


	3. Coming StormNew Training

**Chapter Two: Coming Storm ****and New Training**

The Namikaze and Uchiha families along with guests finally made their way to the front gates of the Namikaze family compound, preparing a celebration for their graduating children and the return of their eldest to the village. The families were gathered in the vast back garden, with Sakura, Ino, and Anko gathered in the kitchen while the new gennin continued to pelt their older siblings with questions and requests to teach them new jutsu. Satomi was losing her patience with Ryo and Hana so she made the offer for a grueling training session at four in the morning until midnight; needless to say they simply told her they could wait until another day. Kushina was more reserved in welcoming her brother home, simply clinging to Ichigos' shirt while laying her head on his shoulder. She'd missed her brother dearly and was more than excited for his return, and planned on making the most of the time he was home because she knew he was gone more than he was back. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi looked on at the children fondly, they were the Leaf Villages future and the Hokage couldn't have been prouder to call them not just his family, but his shinobi. The calm serenity of the night was interrupted by the voices of the three women entering the garden from the house, trays of food in hand and smiles on their faces.

"Alright everyone settle down, we'll all catch up over dinner okay." Sakura chuckled at the hungry expressions of the three men and the children. Naruto licked his lips at the steaming bowls of ramen that Anko had carried out, reaching for one until his wrist was grabbed by a chakra enhanced hand and turned to the twitching eyebrow and scowl of his wife. "Naruto dear, it would be rude to just dig in. Besides shishou will be here in a moment, and you wouldn't exactly want to explain to her why the Hokage decided to be so rude in front of guests." Sakuras' tone was a mixture of sweetness with hints of killing intent, a tone Naruto heard from Tsunade quite often when he was on her bad side, so he saw fit to sit back and smile, however nervous it seemed. Ichigo watched his parents with a smile on his face, he truly did love being with his family, both immediate and extended. Watching his mother continue to berate his father and watching his aunts smack their husbands for laughing at the troubled Hokage that fact was solidified even more in his mind. It wasn't long until Tsunade arrived and made it known to the two Akatsuki members she wasn't pleased that they'd been away for so long.

"YOU PUNKS! What makes you think you can keep away from your village for so long and keep us all worried about you. I swear Jiraiya wasn't even half as bad as you two!" The retired Hokage exclaimed, before wrapping the two in a bone-crushing embrace. Ichigo and Satomi were both struggling to break free from the arms of the Gondaime with little luck, and locking eyes with each other the two shinobi knew what Tsunade wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, we'll try to make our way home more often." This was the polite apology Satomi made to the former Hokage as she was released from the monster grip. Ichigo just continued to look away until his companion smacked him in the back of the head. "Just apologize you idiot, I did so that means you can too!" With the grip of his grandmother figure crushing him and his best friends' flurry of slaps to his head Ichigo realized there was no hard heading it out of this.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry Tsunade-baa-chan. I'll make sure that I give the team more time off so we can make it back home more often…now please LET ME GO!"

Dinner had gone smoothly, with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and the others telling Ichigo and Satomi all the things they'd missed since they'd been away. Kushina, Ryo, and Hana told them about how their final tests went, how they placed, and how they wanted to hurry up and get ready for the Chunin Exams so they'd be one step closer to getting into Akatsuki. Ichigo and Satomi looked at their younger siblings with a small sad smile, the three had no idea just how hard their jobs were at times, harder than they'd believed as well, hard enough that sometimes they regretted having them a little. Running his hands through his unruly blonde hair Ichigo locked eyes with Satomi, who gave him a nod. It was time for the two to report about their mission.

"Dad we need to see you, Uncle Sasuke, Uncle Kakashi, and Grandma Tsunade about the mission…it's urgent. Mom, you and Aunt Ino, and Aunt Anko can come as well, everyone should hear this" Ichigo stood from the table as Satomi led the adults inside, as he was making his way into the main house he felt a tug on his shirt, and looking up at him with wide eyes were the new team 14.

"Big bro, can we hear about the mission, I mean we are ninja now we should be in on this too." Kushina asked, her voice teaming with excitement at the thought of being in on an Akatsuki secret. All the Akatsuki Captain could do was give his little sister and her friends a small smile before ruffling her hair.

"Not this time kiddo, this is a top class secret, maybe when you're older guys." With a tap to her forehead Ichigo walked into the house. He made his way into his fathers' study where he saw the adults looking apprehensive for what was coming. Giving Satomi the go ahead she jumped into the story where he saw the adults looking apprehensive for what was coming.

"I'd like to report that the escort mission went perfectly however what we really need to report came when Ichigo and I were on our way to the Village. We ran into someone who has been thought dead for twenty-seven years…Kabuto Yakushi." The two watched the faces of their family change to an expression of disbelief with Satomi looking to Ichigo, wanting him to finish the story.

"That's not all…_his_ body is gone. We believe Kabuto has taken it." It was Naruto who spoke up at his sons' statement, his face hard and his eyes full of disbelief and hate.

"Are you telling me that Kabuto has taken the body of Madara Uchiha. Tell me this is a sick joke Ichigo, that this isn't your real report." The mood was tense and the worry in the Hokages voice didn't do anything to reassure Ichigo, Satomi, or the adults. Looking up from the floor into the eyes of his father the only thing the young man could do was one simple action, shake his head in opposition to his father's plea. "Then what we really need is to prepare for the possibility that Kabuto is planning to resurrect Madara and planning to destroy the Leaf and then conquer the rest of the world." It wasn't a thought that weighed well on the minds of those present. "We can't let too many know about this, only the essential in this village and then we alert Gaara and A. As for you two act no differently in the village, you just delivered up a normal scouting report. There is no need to involve the younger kids, especially when they don't know what Madara is capable of." With a hand on the shoulders of the two Akatsuki, the Hokage made his exit followed by Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Kakashi. The only one that remained with the two was Tsunade as she grabbed the hands of the two young shinobi in a firm yet comforting embrace.

"You two make me so proud, and even though this information is cause for concern I'm not too worried. We have your parents, families, your friends and their families, and we have you." Tsunade spoke in no more than a whisper, but the weight of what she was saying was not lost on the two ninja, the former Hokage believed in them and believed that they were crucial to what would lied ahead if their suspicions were correct. Satomi had a clear and pure smile at the words of the original Sannin, while Ichigo only squeezed back before the former Hokage took her own leave, and then it was just the two of them.

"Ichigo…I feel awful. The first time we're back in months and all we have is bad news." The scowl on the Uchiha's face was evident in the tone of her voice, arms crossed and body rigid. Pushing herself from the desk she was leaning against, she was now looking the Akatsuki captain dead in the eye before the question on her tongue left her lips. "What are we going to do about this? It's not like we can just call the entire team back together when we've given them this time off." Setting herself down in one of the plush chairs in the study, the young woman put her hands to her temples trying to stave off the oncoming migraine and think. "It just seems like we never get a break, when uncle Naruto told us about these high ranking positions he had for us he never mentioned all the work involved."

"Well, they wouldn't be high ranking or important jobs if it didn't come with responsibilities like this Satomi." Allowing himself a smile and a soft tone as he sat himself on the arm of Satomi's chair. Trying to think, Ichigo allowed himself to get lost in thought as he stared off into space. It wasn't an easy question with an easy answer, one of Konohas greatest enemies was back after being thought dead, continuing to slide and slither into the way of the peace his parents had helped to created like a snake in a garden. "I don't know, Kabuto Yakushi isn't something I want to deal with if the stories we've heard are true and I would assume they are. All we can do is send out a message to rally the group and get to work, but first we use this downtime to rest and give a little help to these new genin siblings of ours." Offering a hand to her, Ichigo smiled as Satomi took it and they made their way back to the gardens of Namikaze estate with both of the young shinobi hoping to enjoy a small period of peace before the inevitable outbreak of fighting to come.

"If those are your orders Taichō, then I suppose I should obey." Laughing like they were children again the two rejoined their families, blissful in this sweet moment of harmony.

The next morning had arrived bright and early, yet while many in Konoha were still asleep at the training grounds were the members of Team 14 and per the norm were waiting for their silver haired sensei. Ryo was spinning a kunai on his finger absent mindedly, Hana arranging the flowers from the bushes to stay calm, while Kushina made no attempt to hide her annoyance at Kakashis' tardiness.

"Who does he think he is, late on the first day! You'd think he would have at least gotten a little better since our parents were genin." Taking her outrage out on the nearest training dummy, the young Namikaze had the glare and temper of her mother in her youth and unfortunately it was all directed at Kakashi.

"Kushina, please, you're making an unnecessary racket." Sighed the female Uchiha, as she was still arranging the flowers from nearby while trying to calm her boisterous team mate.

"Seriously Kushina, it's not like we haven't heard about Kakashi-Sensei's test before. Does it really matter what time he gets here, as long as we pass which we should since we've been together since birth." Answered Ryo in agreement with his sister all the while throwing a smile at his enraged blonde team mate, however the look soon left his face as the angered kunoichi made her way to the now worried Uchiha. It was hard not to worry with this coming at him, and Ryo remembered something Shikamaru once told him: 'All women are scary kid, you might as well just get used to it'.

"Maybe some of us don't want to wait all day Ryo, maybe-" The young woman was cut off with the sight of the three shinobi's sensi coming into sight. With the new introduction suddenly the two Uchiha understood Kushina's anger, he was exceptionally late. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHY ARE YOU SO LATE?!" Wailed the blonde shinobi as the Uchiha twins joined her in berating their sensei.

"Yeah uncle Kakashi, what gives?" Growled Hana, her eye twitching like her mothers once had.

"Don't give us that crap about the road of life either Kakashi-sensei!" Chimed Ryo, giving one of the famous Uchiha glares which Kakashi was used to seeing on Sasuke. All three genin were gathered around their jōnin sensei, all still shouting and demanding answers. Finally silencing the young shinobi, the Copy Ninja placed a hand on the two girls heads and a patened eye smile at the young boy. He'd watched these kids grow up, he'd taught their parent, fought alongside their parents, and so he knew that they thought he knew what was to come: bells. However, Kakashi had other plans.

"No no, I wasn't lost on the road of life today. I know you're probably expecting the bell test, but the reason I was late is that I was out recruiting a little help for our exercise. I know you three have excellent teamwork so there really is no need for the bell test, but you still need a survival exercise to be fair, and here comes our guests." Jumping back from the kids under his command, he was replace by two figures placing their arms around the shoulders of the three. Around the shoulder of the Uchiha twins was the figure of Satomi Uchiha, and Kushina was meet with the picture of her brother, both dressed in their shinobi gear. The three were finally hit with the realization of what their test would be, a sparring match against three high level shinobi.

"I hope you guys didn't eat, because you're gonna throw it up." Came the voice of Ichigo Namikaze as he opened his eyes to look at the three, a smirk clear on his face. Looking at his partner in crime it turned into a full smile. "What do you think Satomi-chan?"

"I think it's gonna be fun." Satomi laughed, holding the two genin in her arms tighter as she produced a kunai from her sleeve before launching it just above her blonde partner. "Also, not so informal in front of the children, it doesn't make us look quite so intimidating." Laughing together, Ichigo and Satomi leapt backwards to join Kakashi, smiles on all three of their faces as the older jōnin stepped forward.

"Now…begin!"

**AN: Chapter three complete, and the genin are about to be tested by none other than their own siblings. Ahh yes, their genius exceptionally powerful siblings. Should be interesting, until next chapter, stay gold. **


End file.
